Front Line
by Izzy Walker
Summary: A Sci Fi shooter: The Human race is running out of time as the alien race the Hexalion smash through their defenses on one planet after another. Although the humans have better fighters, the Hexalion seem to have an almost unlimeted number of soldiers.R
1. Chapter 1:Call to Arms

Chapter 1 Call to arms

I staggered out of the rubble of my now destroyed house. I called my sister's name.

"Grace, where are you Grace." I yelled. I picked my way through the rubble until I found her. Or rather one of her legs, I didn't need the other I ran from my house and home leaving my brothers and mother behind dead or alive. I staggered after the fleeing refugees the alien race called the Hexalian was right behind us everyone was frantic. The Hexelian were a race of aliens determined to exterminate all of humanity and where winning so far. Standing at a little under six feet the Hex where ugly creatures in encased in a thick hide of mottled browns. Little is known about the Hexalian race only that one day it showed up and obliterated an outer-space mining station, the fight for survival has been ever since. I picked my way past the civilians to the rally for the North Bridge military academy students. Stepping threw a pair of reinforced durra-steal doors I came to the first security sector where a detachment of marines where waiting guarding the door. Moving past it into the armory I passed Cobalt squad's leader Sam Degtree suiting up in full gear, I knew what that meant. I ran to my locker putting on my pressure suit and armor I also snatched my A12 Carbine and Colt.66 pistol and tucked my helmet under my shoulder. As I walked through the door to the hanger Havoc, Echo, Sierra, and Cobalt Squads all in full Gear fell into line behind me, all the 6 man squads contained 4 riflemen a specialist and the squad leader. We piled into our Stinger Assault Ships 1 squad per sleek agile insertion fighter-bomber. Cobalt squads Stinger touched down first 2 clicks from Eastern Barricade and the minute it hit the ground the left wing flew off in an explosion sending the entire craft spinning out of control. 5 people made it out before the explosion. Their friendly signature showed up as the squad leader Sam Degtree and Warrant Officer Ben Williams and 3 other troopers. I attached my self to a fast rope to go down to the ground, hitting the red tab on the sliding door it flew open and it made me hold onto my rope for dear life as it flung me toward the ground. I crashed through a roof and picked myself up, only to find a girl rushing me with a kitchen knife. I frowned inside of my helmet, taking it off I smiled at her.

"Look theirs nothing to be afraid of I'm human," I said reassuringly. Her face seemed to soften at this and she jumped up and hugged me. I stood there while she hugged me and waited for her to finish. When she was done I stripped off my pistol and the holster and gave it too her.

"All civilians are supposed to be able to use this can you," I asked hopefully.

"Yep," she said confidently taking the pistol out of my hand. I breathed a sigh of relief as she slipped the knife into the jacket she had grabbed, and shoved the pistol into the Jackets inside pocket. We exited the building and found ourselves in the middle of a desperate firefight. The ID tags that came up in my helmet designated the humans as the 9th Military Guard Division or MGD. I checked the safety off my A12 and pumped 4 rounds into the head of the nearest Hexelion riflemen dropping him. I soon found myself alone cut off from the bulk of the remaining 9th division and surrounded. I tried to fall back to the main line but it was too late.

"Where are Degtree and the rest of his men," I thought. I dropped six more Hex riflemen with my A12 before it ran out of ammo I didn't have time to reload so I dropped my hand to draw my pistol.

"Shit I gave it to the girl," I cursed my stupidity as I drew my boot knife. I dodged a Hex rifle but as it flew toward me jamming the blade into the bearer of the rifles neck. I fought off three more Hexalions before a rifle butt slammed into the back of my helmet. I went down on one knee and tried to get back up but one of the Hex slammed his foot on my back forcing me back down. I felt a hand on the back of my neck as I was picked up by what looked like a Hex Clan leader. He spoke to his troops in a foreign tongue I couldn't understand. I stood through his speech not understanding him until he pressed his pistol against my helmet smiling. He kept smiling till a bullet splattered threw his brains. He dropped me as he fell and I grabbed his pistol (which was more like a sawed off shotgun in human hands) and got to work. I turned after about the seventh dead Hex riflemen to see Degtree and Cobalt squad working their way toward me. I kept fighting my way to my A12 and reached it the same time A Hex Warrior did. A Warrior is an 8-11 feet tall Hexalion wielding in one of his four hands a Gatling gun in the second a rocket launcher and the top too wielded a huge Power Hammer.

"Shit," I cursed as I shot the warrior in the face three times then tossed the out of ammo hand cannon away. Then a voice crackled to life on my HUD as well as the face of a brown skinned man who had on a helmet with the mark of the 66th sniper recon division.

"Special Forces," I thought with surprise their wasn't supposed to be a spec. ops team in this sector.

"Don't worry Sir I gotcha covered," he said. Before I could ask where he came from a sniper rifle round ripped through the air and slammed straight threw the warrior's eye and I could have sworn I saw it come out the other side. I turned in place and gave the building I knew the sniper was in thumbs up. I picked up my A12 and slammed a clip home hearing a satisfying click as I jacked a round into the chamber. I was glad to have my rifle back but the Hexelions probably didn't, seeing Sam and some commandos taking cover behind a car not far away I sprinted toward it. I slid behind the overturned car were Degtree and 3 men from Cobalt squad and 2 men from Havoc squad where hunkered down. As I blind fired out from behind the car I yelled, "Where's the rest of my squad Sam," I asked Cobalt's squad leader? "2 MIA 1 wounded Echo squad is all missing and all of Sierra squad except their squad leader are all dead I'm sorry sir." "Where's the squad leader," I groaned. "He's helping the 9th lead their men," Degtree said with a sigh. "Alright were gonna take up positions in this strip of houses and hold of the Hexelion assault until the 45th artillery can get to the East Barricade and keep shelling this place nonstop," I ordered the two men from Havoc unto the 1st floor of the sniper's building and I went upstairs.

"Who are you," I asked.

"Lance Corporal Kevin Ryan 66th Recon Sniper division," he responded not taking his eye out of the scope.

"Alright you good in hear alone."

"Ya I'll be fine," he answered still not moving his eyes out of the scope, oh and I'm not alone." With that seven more green lights winked on in building all along the strip.

I sighed special forces where always more trouble then they where worth they always had their own agenda, "Whatever," I said giving up, "just defend the Strip. I ran downstairs to find the two men from my squad engaging the Hex infantry trying to enter the house. P.F.C. Mac Walker was holding the door, which had already been filled with 5 bodies for him to hide behind. I sprinted to the door frame slamming a fresh clip into my carbine as I swung the rifle around into my hand using the butt of it to close line the next Hex riflemen I smiled as I heard his neck snap with a crunch. I blind fired three rounds out of the door before I switched to the other side.

"How we doing Mac," I asked the soldier.

"Well I've got enough rounds to last another 3 hours and the nearest significant reinforcement are at least," he checked his watch ", 5 hours away."

"Alright we need an ammo fix real fast," I replied. I hollered into the next room where Sergeant Jacob "Sledge" Talbert was.

"Talbert you got anything."

"No sir all clear," he replied walking into the room.

"Alright look at this I said pulling up my holographic map attached to my arm. "We have enough ammo to last us for half the time we need to be hear so we need a quick way to get ammo any ideas," I asked.

"Well for starters we need to find Echo squad and have them strip all those downed stingers for weapons and ammo that'll give us a lot more defensive capabilities," he replied looking at the map.

Mac looked up at me ", I think I know where Echo squad is," he chimed in.

"Show me."

"This mansion has fighting reported inside and it's also a where communications gets lost, It's also only a few minutes from where Echo and Sierra squads landed and Sierra's squad leader said Echo was moving in the opposite direction as them, If I where Echo's squad leader that's where I'd be," he finished fixing the bayonet to his carbines bottom slide rail.

"Mac you and Talbert are going to stay hear and the rest of Sam's squad are gonna be in the house across from you guys," I said filling my satchel with a med kit food ammo 6 grenades 4 claymores 2 mines and my holo map. Slinging it across my shoulder I stood by the door.

"Suppressing fire on 3 alright boys," I said to my men. They nodded, I held up my fingers 1, 2, 3 bursting out of the door as Mac pumped rounds out of his A12 barking like a dog but as I looked back I saw Sledge totally silent pumping round after round out of his M90934 .75 Caliber machine gun. I reached Cobalt's house throwing my body strait threw the window. Two of the three squad members where at the windows facing the on coming Hex assault shell casings and grenade pins where strewn everywhere. I went upstairs to find the third squad member and Sam crouched down the commando had an SMG and Sam was Cradling a C476 Precision fired sniper rifle. The gun its self was a work of art each inch crafted perfectly to give its rocket assisted slug prime accuracy. Sam himself was precariously perched on the edge of the right side of the blown out top of the house. Most of the houses where blown out in some way shape or form due to the Plasma Bombardment that always came right before the Hexelions invaded a planet. Tapping on Sam's shoulder I got his attention enough for him to give me a hold on sign. I switched my gun from full auto to single shot and balanced my self on the edge. I picked my targets with precision looking for the larger the alien and the more vibrant the colors of his armor where would determine his rank. Picking a random Hex with red and black armor I squeezed the trigger dumping 4 rounds into his face. The empty magazine alarm whined on my rifle I took my eye out of the gun sight and hit the clip release. It took me a second or two to reload and when I did I surveyed the to the Government building just south of my position I didn't need my binoculars built into my helmet to notice the billowing cloud of smoke coming from the left tower. I grimaced in my helmet thinking

"That much smoke and damage means they must have armor in the city." This was bad all the men in this sector weren't equipped with anti-armor. If the Hex wanted this strip so bad they sent armor his men were basically powerless to stop them My mind fixed on one of my Tank Instructor's out of basic training Jimmy Seruka he worked for one of the 173rd armored's M78 Reaper tanks. He was a gunner and he was probably giving the Hex a run for their money. Taking my mind off my friend I turned to face the oncoming Hex assault to find myself staring at a Hex Grav. Tank. Sam and the other soldier had seen it and were running for the door.

"Come on Izzy let's get the fuck outa hear," Sam yelled. I turned to run but I heard the incoming whine of a shell from the Grav. Tank then I felt a searing pain on my back, then just darkness.


	2. Chapter 2:Retributions

Chapter 2 Retributions

I awoke with a start and reached for my pistol in its holster, but I touched my skin. Opening my eyes I found myself naked down to my skivvies and covered in an army blanket on a mattress. I stood to find a rifle barrel in my face looking up I found a human girl.

"What the hell do you think your doing," I cursed going to stand. She pushed the rifle but further in my face.

"Lay down you're a prisoner in the Hexelion army now." I was then looking at my feet and with those words I looked up. "You traitorous basted," I practically spit at her. She just looked away

"You were wrong to fight them you should have joined," she said without looking at me. I leaped straight up yelling. She swung the rifle at my face in an attempt to knock me down. I dodged and slammed the rifle up out of her hands. As it flew threw the air I snatched it by the barrel and using its momentum slammed it across the traitors face. Blood flew out of her mouth and she was on the ground stunned I used this to get behind her and apply a knockout pressure point. Before she went unconscious I smiled pulling at her armor. Leaving the Solitary confinement in a suit of Hex armor I grinned again at my handy work. Heading for the detention center where the data cube I had pocketed off the traitor said that there was a large body of Marines imprisoned there as well as my men. I had a human pistol and rifle and also a strange little Hex grenade which I was determined to figure out how to activate later. I walked into the detention center spraying the two Hex guards before they could question me. Tossing off the Helmet I used the guard's keys to unlock the marines. Sam and Mac took the two hex rifles while two of the marines from an infantry company that I recognized had been in Jericho city when it had fallen took their pistols. It was odd to me that they were there; Jericho had fallen nearly two months ago. I noticed that the girl I had saved earlier was among them, she looked happy to see me but I quelled further discussion in my brain about it. Stripping off my pistol and the ammo belt I had for it and tossed it to one of the men of Cobalt squad, Staff Sergeant Brandon "Smacks" Lucich he caught it checked the clip and chambered a round into it. Walking down the hallway a small Hexalion Patrol spotted Sam and me and opened fire. By then the rest of the others had entered and sprayed the Hex militia.

"Damn man these guys are green as fuck aye," said Sam to the marine behind him. Checking the captured halo map I had learned that the armory was 3 doors ahead of us. I waved Sam forward and saw him peek around the corner taking a hellish amount of fire from Hex in the corridor. Walking back he snatched the rifle out Mac's hands and walked back to the corner peeking around again. Taking another large body of enemy fire he stepped back. I checked my map looking for another way around but before I found one I saw Sam run and penguin slide around the corner spraying the men stationed there. He got up and waved us foreword, we sprinted to the armory door and I used the Holo card to open it leaving two guards in the doorway I walked into a military heaven. I noted interestingly that our armor was on racks I could even make out the flaming eagle wings on the back of mine. Walking over I picked it up and put it on I also grabbed my A12 with the serpent entwined around the barrel mouth open screaming its battle cry. Sam and the men of North Bridge each grabbed their own armor and rifles. The other marines shrugged on suits of armor and one towering sergeant Grabbed a hex plasma cannon. I grabbed a Radio and walked out I noticed Sam at the last second sling a bazooka over his shoulder. Three corridors an 11 Hex later we reached the hanger were I found what I had hoped for a space worthy ship, an Ashbury mark 12 Starship sat in the hanger, which had in big green letters the word the Icorus (I-core-us) painted on the sides.

"Hey sir I'll fly err," volunteered one of the marines. I nodded and he jumped into the pilot seat with a grin. One of his squad mates jumped into the copilot's chair.

"Alright boys and girls welcome to flight 118 nonstop to Vegas remember this is a non smoking flight, and you will also earn points on your frequent flyer miles on this trip if you have your cards," the Crew chief / Copilot said as he flipped the switch and brought the ramp up. Most of the marines grinned nervously at his words. Once we had cleared the perimeter I jumped out of the rear gunners chair signaling once of the marines to take my place. Moving up threw the ship I reached the Comms console was a young tech officer was working.

"What's happened to Tripoli marine," I asked him hoping the men their had driven away the Hex. He turned tears in his eyes and my heart fell.

"The whole planets been slaughtered the last pocket of resistance was onboard a small crashed cruiser called the Black Phoenix was finally overran two hours ago." I took a seat laying my head in my hands.

"Survivors?"

He turned "Jimmy can I get a number crunch for civilians and Military Personnel. The other marine had his hat over his eyes and was reclining in his chair without looking up he responded. "MP's I have 37.33 repeating of course chance of survival for civilians who began evacuating when the order went out I have 68.2 percent of survival."

"They have a chance Izzy maybe they made it out," I thought to myself.

I took my mind off of this and turned back to the marine.

"Where was the designated regroup point for everyone," I asked bringing up my mission log.

"Fleet Battle station Ticonderoga has been converted to accommodate the refugees sir," He replied tapping the pilot on the shoulder and giving him the coordinates.

The Pilot nodded. "Uh sir I've got a problem," said the copilot.

"What is it marine?"

"I have no god damn idea were we are," the marine replied checking astrological charts.

The other marine with the hat draped over his face got up.

"Are you fucking serious we have a god damn motha fucking ship which we can fly were almost off this shit heap of a planet and we don't know were we are you are god damn fucking kidding me right," he said cursing up a storm. The marine turned so red you could see it through his tinted visor.

"The only thing I know is that I have a schematic of this planet," he said hopefully. "Well then find me a military building if we don't know were we are someone must," I said collapsing in the chair with exhaustion. Just as I felt ready to sleep I heard the Pilot curse. "We got a flight of 9 Hex fighters on us I'll try and shake but I don't know how much longer I can keep her from them somebody get on that rear cannon." Jumping up I sprinted down the corridors of the ship to the rear cannon as I reached the cannon I found the previous operators bullet riddled body in the seat. I grabbed his jacket and pulled him out of the chair, he was obviously dead. I wasted 5 Hex fighters before one got passed me and I heard the pilot scream warnings as the Hex riddled the engine compartment. Seconds later the Ship started dropping like a Rock before I blacked out I had a very bad feeling in my gut.


End file.
